Secret Shames
by Byrdde
Summary: Every one has something to be ashamed of…snapshots of the Inu gang’s deepest, darkest secrets
1. Froufrou

I - Froufrou

The smell of the room was a cloying mixture of fear, dampness, and the over-fragrant perfume used in excess to cover the other scents.  He could smell all of it, though.  His senses, buoyed by the half demon heritage his father had left him, were normally quite capable of detecting the faintest odors, but even that acuteness increased nine times over when he came in here.  There was always the fear of being caught.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" The word came out as a growl, but the girl who had called him seemed unfazed, merely pausing to wipe her hands on an already stained apron.

"We're ready for you now…sir."

Still glowering, he followed the girl through a door into the room beyond.  The earlier scents intensified, overlaying the sharp smell of disinfectant.  Perching on the edge of a large sink, he glared at his guide.

"The usual?" she asked, smiling falsely.

"Yeah – and there better be no froufrou stuff this time."

"Of course, sir," she said, turning to go.  "We wouldn't want another employee in the hospital."

"Feh, stupid girl," he muttered, smirking at the inhabitant of the sink next to him.  Unlike the half-demon, she seemed to have no problems with froufrou stuff.  "Pathetic poodle."  Further grumbling was cut short by the arrival of a man with a pair of large scissors shoved into the pocket of his apron.

"Hello sir," the man said, sliding the scissors out.  "Welcome to Pup Clips.  My name's Bob, and I'll be your groomer today."

~*~

NB: This is my first foray into InuYasha (or, really, any anime related fic) and it's the result of a six and a half hour long marathon that ran from about ten-thirty to five in the morning, during which I was exposed to most of the first season.  Tell me if you want more of these snapshots – and next time it'll be another one've the gang. 


	2. June Wedding

II – June Wedding

"Pash more sake, pleash," slurred Kagome, feebly waving an empty glass in the direction of her companions.

"Bottomsh up," Miroku said happily, sloshing more alcohol into the girl's glass and topping off his own for good measure.

"Why…" InuYasha frowned, trying to catch hold of a thought in his sake fogged brain.  "Why're we drinkin?"

"Um…"  Miroku's brows came together as he thought about the question.  "Maybe…maybe we ashk someone?" he suggested.  They looked hopefully around.  Aside from themselves and an anonymous drunk hanging from the ceiling, the bar was deserted.

"Hello?" called Kagome, wobbling over and waving her arms at the snoring decoration.

"I think he'sh drunk," pointed out Miroku.

"Feh…shome people can't hold their s-sake," sneered InuYasha, standing on his stool for no apparent reason.

"Id-jiot," added Miroku.

"Maybe we're…cshelebrating?" suggested Kagome, looking unhappily into her empty mug.

"Yesh!  That musht be it," agreed Miroku, tipping the rest of the bottle into the empty glass and onto the floor.

"Cshelebratin what?" demanded the inebriated half demon.

"Uh…"  Once again, Miroku searched the room for clues.  His eyes fell on Kagome.  Thinking hard, he came to the only obvious solution.  "We're getting married!"

"I don't want to marry you…" grumbled InuYasha.

"Not ush, shtupid…ush!"  He pointed to himself and Kagome.

"We are?" asked Kagome doubtfully.

"Of course.  We're cshelebrating our engagement."

It made sense.  Except…

"Where'sh my ring?" demanded Kagome, holding out a ring free left hand.

"Ring?" asked Miroku nervously.

"Engagement ring," explained Kagome.  "To prove you love me."

"Ah…"

"You didn't even get her a ring?  How cheap can you get?" scoffed InuYasha, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"If you don't give me a ring," Kagome pouted, "I won't marry you!"

Desperate, the groom-to-be cast about and found… "A ring!" he declared, slipping an old twisty tie onto the girl's finger.

"You do love me!" she sighed, tears of joy running down her face.  Miroku, overcome by the emotion of the moment, moved in for a passionate embrace – and was just in time to catch his blushing bride as she blacked out.

"Darn it…" he muttered, dropping her onto the scuffed bar floor.

"Ish that good for her?" InuYasha asked curiously.  Miroku shrugged.  The drunk on the ceiling twitched.

"Should we…take her shomewhere?" ventured InuYasha after a moment.

Miroku frowned.  "Where you wanna go with my fianshé?"

"No where…we leave her on the floor?"

"Shure.  She looksh happy."  Both of them looked at the tear-stained, crumpled pile that was Kagome.

"Happy," agreed InuYasha.

"Let'sh go," said Miroku after another moment of staring at the girl.

"Where?" asked InuYasha, grabbing his bottle as Miroku pulled him away.

"To plan my wedding, of coursh," said Miroku, pushing out into the morning light.  "You know," he said as they staggered and wobbled past just opening shops and early shoppers who kept shooting dirty looks toward the obviously drunk pair.  "I think I want a June wedding."

"How nishe," muttered InuYasha, taking a swig.

"Ah!  Here!"  So excited he was nearly dancing, Miroku entered a bridal shop, InuYasha following behind.

"Shouldn't she chooshe her dresh?" he asked, peering around.

"Not for her, I want a dresh too," announced Miroku.  "I want to look pretty for my wedding!"

"Okay," agreed his companion, shrugging and staring desolately at the now empty bottle.  Realizing it wasn't going to magically refill itself, he furtively stashed it under the voluminous skirts of a display manikin, managing to pull the dress half way off the dummy in the process.  "How about green?"

"Green what?"

"Green dresh."

"Shilly," giggled Miroku.  "Wedding dreshes are white."

"Only…only if you never…"  Miroku's drunken blush penetrated even the alcoholic fog swirling through the half demon's drowning brain.  "You never…You?…Really, white dresh?"

"White dresh," Miroku agreed, before pausing to contemplate.  "Yesh, white dresh…with liliesh."

InuYasha, however, was too busy rolling on the floor to answer.

"White dresh…" he gasped.  "White!"

Rather annoyed at the inattention, Miroku wandered off to find some pretty shoes.  White, of course, to match the dress. 

~*~

NB: Well, that's installment two…I'm afraid Inu-Yasha's a little out of character for parts of it – you can chalk it up to either my inexperience with the character or his drunkenness, as you like.  ^_^  Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed.  Next time…well, you'll see…


End file.
